I Bleed
by OtakuSkittlezRV
Summary: A highschool fic, I can’t really sum it up. “Highschool is regarded as a passage into adulthood, if adulthood has this much ridicule and hate- I don’t think I want to grow up Bankotsu.”
1. Chapter 1: Slither

A/N: Here we are with a Highschool fic...just, expect the unexpected!

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jakotsu buried his head into his pillow as the alarm clock rang at his bedside table. "Jakotsu wake up!" His best friend Bankotsu's father called through his bedroom door. "You'll be late!"  
  
"I don't care! I've already told you I'm not going to school!" Jakotsu yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Jakotsu come on, we've got auditions for battle of the bands today!" Bankotsu said ripping the purple blanket off his friend.  
  
"But its still school!" Jakotsu whined, pulling his legs up so that he was tucked into a ball.  
  
"C'mon we need your voice man!" Bankotsu whined.  
  
Jakotsu sighed. "Fine, fine. But only because I'm getting cold." He said, getting up.  
  
"Your clean clothes are outside the bathroom, no one's touched your makeup today. And I'll see ya at breakfast."  
  
Jakotsu yawned, stepping into the shower just long enough to wash his hair and face. He got out and dried himself off, picking his purple silk snake boxers out of the pile of clothes. He got dressed, pinned his hair up and did his normal make-up routine after brushing his teeth and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." He greeted everyone drowsily, still tired.  
  
"Hmm, Jakotsu, I haven't seen that shirt before, just make it?" Bankotsu asked pointing to the pink scale-pattern shirt he wore.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Jakotsu smiled at it. "Like it?"  
  
"Pretty nice." He agreed finishing off his piece of toast and grabbing his guitar. "C'mon we're meeting Suikotsu at the corner."  
  
Jakotsu grabbed up another piece of toast before following his friend. "Coming!"  
  
"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu's father called. "You forgot your guitar."  
  
"Oh, thanks. Sorry about that." Jakotsu said with an embarrassed grin.  
  
He strapped the guitar over his shoulder and followed Bankotsu, who was conversing with a slightly older brown haired boy, who was carrying a much larger case like the others. "Hello." Jakotsu greeted him with a smile. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, but Renkotsu's late and he's the only one with a car." Suikotsu noted running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.  
  
"Asshole's probably still asleep." Jakotsu grumbled.  
  
Just as he said that an old car screeched up and a boy wearing a black bandana stuck his head out the window. "Sorry, car wouldn't start." He explained narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Heard it before." Jakotsu rolled his eyes as they piled into the car.  
  
"Hey, once I get this thing fully restored it'd be worth a load." Renkotsu snapped as Bankotsu got in the passenger's seat. "Do you KNOW what a fully restored '66 Ford Mustang's worth, freak?" He asked Jakotsu looking through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, heard it before. It's worth a bundle RESTORED. Not as a hunk of metal like this one is."  
  
"I'll get it fixed." Renkotsu snapped as they pulled into the parking lot of Sengoku High. "At least it's not a pansy car."  
  
"My car will look better than yours and be worth way more too." Jakotsu said, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
"Yeah, if you can get a '68 Camaro I'll believe you." Renkotsu snapped.  
  
"Consider yourself believing already!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"You're just jealous is all."  
  
"Me? Jealous of you? Keep dreaming, freak." Renkotsu laughed. "Auditions are in the afternoon right?" He asked Bankotsu, who nodded.  
  
Jakotsu fumed. "You'll see!" He said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Calm down you two." Suikotsu laughed. "Don't act like children."  
  
"Well he started it." Jakotsu huffed.  
  
"C'mon, we don't need to be late!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" Jakotsu yelled, trying to catch up with them.  
  
When they got inside they all broke off to their classes with quick 'see ya at lunch'. The halls were busy with students pushing each other to get through, and they quickly lost site of each other as they moved through the hoards of people.  
  
Jakotsu finally got to his first class and sat down in the back, like he usually did. The teacher took a quick head count, which was really nothing, just her scanning the room to see if the troublemakers were missing or not. A few people passed by Jakotsu's desk; he kept his eyes lowered just so no confrontations came about.  
  
His mind was on the battle of bands, and how he was going to get that car so he could hit Renkotsu with it. 'Bankotsu might not like me mauling him though....' His thoughts continued like that. 'And we do need our drummer...' he added as an afterthought. 'I wonder how many times I'd have to run him over to kill him...I wonder is his auto-body repair teacher makes him take his bandana off.' The last thought caused Jakotsu to laugh a little.  
  
'And then his head shines in the light and reflects it into people's so that they can't see.' He could barely fight the laughs bubbling inside of him.  
  
"Mr. Akimoto, would you mind paying attention?" A sharp voice asked, distracting Jakotsu from his thoughts.  
  
Jakotsu looked up sharply and shrugged. "I guess so." He conceded without much thought.  
  
The teacher sighed. "You have an assignment due next week." She started explaining to the class. "A short story is preferable. Something creative, please." She added pointedly looking at three figures in the corner.  
  
The three figures rolled their eyes and pretended not to notice. "The old bags still mad about when you copied my paper last year." One of them jeered at the other.  
  
"I'd prefer not to be referred to as an old bag, Mr. Ookami." She snapped at the boy, he had spiky white blond hair, he was squabbling with his brother, who had gray and black hair. "Now, class dismissed."  
  
"Tch." Both of them said, but smirked at each other anyway. "Let's roll before she finds something else to say to us."  
  
"You guys are so stupid." The last one sneered; he had long black hair in a high ponytail and sharp blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Kouga!" The one with white haired grumbled.  
  
"So why do you hang around with us then?" The other asked.  
  
"Cause you're my brothers."  
  
"Tch." They both chorused with their hands in their pockets.  
  
"Look at who it is, boys." Kouga pointed out as Jakotsu walked passed them.  
  
"Ah-ha, the freak boy." One of them sneered with a laugh.  
  
Jakotsu turned sharply and glared at them. "Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku." He regarded. "I'm so scared," He added with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
The three of them laughed, smirking at him. "You should be." Ginta said.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Because you've run into us on a bad day." Hakkaku leered.  
  
"Hah. Like that scares me." Jakotsu laughed.  
  
"It should scare." Kouga said dully, not really paying attention.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Someone asked, from behind Jakotsu.  
  
Jakotsu looked back at the speaker. "No problem, they're just all talk."  
  
"You say that everyday Jakotsu." Bankotsu retorted. "What was it today?"  
  
"They think they're in a bad mood, and they wanna take it out on me."  
  
Renkotsu laughed from behind Bankotsu. "I agree with the freak for once Bankotsu, Kouga is all talk." He remarked with a smirk.  
  
Kouga looked at him sharply. "Care to prove that pyroboy?"  
  
"Anytime wolf boy."  
  
"How about right now then?" Kouga growled, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Renkotsu, after school or something." Bankotsu demanded narrowing his eyes at Kouga. "He isn't worth it."  
  
Kouga glared dangerously at him. "And what makes you think that?"  
  
"Because you're not worth much Ookami." A new voice sneered; it was Hiten and his two siblings. "Yo Bankotsu, can y'all take Souten for the afternoon, I'm going out and Manten's gonna be at work."  
  
"Raiden." Kouga acknowledged the new comers to the conversation as Bankotsu agreed to take care of the little girl.  
  
"I suppose we can."  
  
Souten glared at Hiten. "I'm 14, I can watch myself!" She protested.  
  
"No you cant, not in our neighborhood." Hiten retorted.  
  
"I'm fine!" She growled at him, crossing her arms angrily.  
  
"Souten, you'll just be hanging around battle of the bands with us." Bankotsu told her shrugging. "C'mon, gym now guys."  
  
Souten heaved a sigh. "...Fine." She groaned as they all took off for their next class.  
  
Hiten, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu hung around the gym, soon after joined by Suikotsu, and then Hiten excused himself to go talk to a black haired girl they could only assume to be his newest arm candy.  
  
"I'm bored." Jakotsu moaned, not paying any attention to Hiten and the girl like the others were.  
  
"This is such a pointless class." Renkotsu grumbled. "Don't we have to watch the girls run today?" He asked Suikotsu, who nodded, and Jakotsu groaned.  
  
"Why do they torture us like this?" Jakotsu asked no one in particular. "It's so stupid...."  
  
They were ushered outside by the teacher and began the girls' first test. Ayame, Kouga's girlfriend, won by a few yards.  
  
"That'll make his head swell." Bankotsu grumbled as he noticed the winner.  
  
"Just what he needs too." Jakotsu agreed with a sigh.  
  
"Guys up next!" The teacher barked. "Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Great." Jakotsu groaned, getting up from the gate with Bankotsu. "This'll be fun," he sighed as he saw Kouga smirk at his competitors.  
  
Jakotsu's eyes were then directed to the two silver-haired boys a few feet to the right of he and Bankotsu, both glaring at Kouga. "Inuyasha!" Jakotsu called with a strangely sadistic smile.  
  
The silver haired boy noticed him and jumped, looking a bit unnerved. "Uh..." he stammered, looking around for some place to run to.  
  
"Jakotsu," Bankotsu warned.  
  
Jakotsu pouted, heaving a sigh. "Fine." He mumbled to himself.  
  
They got in their order and the race began, and as expected, Kouga won, with Sesshoumaru in close second, and Bankotsu in close third.  
  
'So pointless.' Bankotsu thought to himself as he came to a halt.  
  
"Good work Bankotsu." Jakotsu congratulated.  
  
"Thanks." Bankotsu said with a small shrug.  
  
"The rest of you will be tested tomorrow." The teacher called. "Get outta my sight."  
  
"What a grump." Jakotsu said, narrowing his eyes at the teacher as they left.  
  
"Lunch time." They chorused. "Half way point of the day." Bankotsu said with a smile.  
  
"Best part of the day." Jakotsu agreed.  
  
"What's on the menu for today anyway?" Bankotsu asked.  
  
"Uhm...food."  
  
"The usual, taco's, burgers, pizza, fries, and whatever else." A female voice told them briskly.  
  
"Uhm thanks?" Bankotsu said, turning toward the speaker curiously.  
  
The black haired girl just shrugged and walked past them, then turned around. "Oh and, good luck on battle of the bands, see you in Trig. Suikotsu." She said disappearing through the ground.  
  
"Hey, you know her, Suikotsu?" Jakotsu asked, peering at his friend questioningly.  
  
"Uhm, yeah she's in a few of my classes." Suikotsu said, staring intently at the ceiling.  
  
"Ohhh...." Jakotsu said, exchanging glances with Bankotsu. "So, what's her name?"  
  
"Kikyou...."  
  
"Hmmm...." Jakotsu said, nodding approvingly.  
  
They got their lunches and sat down at the same secluded table they always sat at, joined by Hiten and his new girlfriend. "Yo, Hiten, where's Manten?" Bankotsu asked curiously.  
  
"Over there." Hiten said, pointing to his brother, still waiting for his lunch.  
  
"But I think he's gonna sit with Souten and her new boyfriend today." He added smirking. He then averted his gaze to Renkotsu. "Damn, man you put enough hot-sauce on that taco?" He asked, Renkotsu shook his head.  
  
"You're gonna smother it!" Hiten proclaimed; though he was starting to smile at the situation.  
  
"Souten has a boyfriend?" Bankotsu questioned, looking around for the younger girl.  
  
"Yeah, that little Shippou punk that hangs with Inuyasha." He said shrugging. "He's okay, he did show up Kouga one day."  
  
Bankotsu laughed. "Really? The GREAT Kouga got shown up by HIM?" He asked, exaggerating the 'great' part with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, Kouga was flirting with that Kagome girl, and Shippou dumped this big bucket of cold water on his head, then went and told Ayame and Inuyasha what Kouga was doing and needless to say the wolf boy got the shit beat outta him." Hiten laughed.  
  
Bankotsu laughed as well. "Poor guy, it must have sucked getting beat up by Inuyasha AND that weird chick of his."  
  
"Getting beat up by a girl is bad enough." Renkotsu smirked pouring more hot sauce onto his taco.  
  
"I swear you're gonna set your ass on fire, man." Hiten warned him, pointing to the taco. "It's almost nothin' but a mound of hot sauce."  
  
"Fire is my best friend." Renkotsu retorted taking a bite.  
  
"Let's see if it feels the same way." Hiten snorted as he watched Renkotsu's face for signs of disgust or pain.  
  
"Hiten you're not gonna win, he uses the same amount of hot sauce on his taco's everyday, sometimes he has two tacos too." Bankotsu told him as Renkotsu ate his taco, no signs of discomfort showing on his face.  
  
Hiten made a face, twirling his fork in the air as he watched Renkotsu. "That's not right, man."  
  
"Its gotta be spicy." Renkotsu said finishing his taco and popping three Cinnamon breath mints in his mouth after taking a gulp from his drink.  
  
Hiten just stared at him. "That's not right." He repeated as Bankotsu laughed at him.  
  
Renkotsu just shrugged. "I'm Cajun, what do you expect?"  
  
"A little less hot sauce on everything you eat."  
  
"I live for hot sauce." Renkotsu retorted. "But I don't put it on everything, my cooking is naturally spicy so no hot sauce needed."  
  
Hiten rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it still doesn't look natural to me."  
  
Bankotsu and Jakotsu exchanged looks. "Renkotsu is actually a pretty good cook." They chorused shrugging.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"Okay, you'll see it eventually." Jakotsu said nodding. "So what's the new arm candy Hiten?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, this is Yura." He introduced her.  
  
They all shrugged and mumbled 'hello' and she smiled a little.  
  
Jakotsu and Bankotsu sighed in unison. "What's up with you two?" Hiten asked.  
  
"I'm bored." Jakotsu said. "Plus our next class is about to start, and I can't stand the teacher."  
  
"Well, I have Trigonometry, which isn't exactly fun." Suikotsu replied.  
  
"But Kikyou will be there." Jakotsu said with a playful smile.  
  
"You make it sound like she's my girlfriend or something!" Suikotsu exclaimed, a small blush crossing his face.  
  
"Well, she's someone you like, right?" Jakotsu asked, taking notice of the blush.  
  
"N-not like that!"  
  
"I never said 'like that'." Jakotsu said, twisting his words. "I was just saying that at least you have SOMETHING to look forward to."  
  
Suikotsu sighed. "The only thing I'm looking forward to is my bass." He told them standing up. "C'mon the bells about to ring."  
  
The others stood as well, sighing, groaning and stretching. "Well, let's get this over with..." Jakotsu groaned as he headed for the door.  
  
"I've got History with old bat Toutousai, don't feel bad." Renkotsu snorted.  
  
"It's better than Science with that old hag Kaede. I really think she's out to try and 'accidentally' blow me up."  
  
"I doubt it. Toutousai's strategy is to lecture us to death." Renkotsu retorted. "See ya soon." He added disappearing into a classroom.  
  
Jakotsu grumbled to himself as he took a few more steps and turned into a classroom as well. "See ya!" He said rather hopelessly, waving at them with teary eyes.  
  
"Jakotsu, don't worry, I'm in here too." Bankotsu reassured him as they walked into the classroom and sat down. "Though Science is really stupid." He added.  
  
"Chemistry, Mr. Nagura, Chemistry!" An elderly woman told him.  
  
"Science, Chemistry, same thing!" Bankotsu declared loudly with a wave of his hand to dismiss it all. Jakotsu smiled, happy that he wouldn't be left alone with the crazy hag and all her experiments.  
  
"Take your seats you two. I know you're itching to get to the Battle of the Bands auditions, but you still have this and another class before you can go." She told them smiling. The rest of the class was filling in and the bell rang, and she started class.  
  
Jakotsu half-listened to everything that she said, waving a bottle of liquid in the air every time she asked the class to show her what the current chemical she was asking for looked like. Fortunately for him, Kaede never looked back to see if he was paying attention or not.  
  
Class ended and they sped to their last class, Algebra II with Mr. Jaken. "This'll be worth a laugh or two." Jakotsu said as he walked in the door and saw the short man trying to get up on a stool with difficulty.  
  
The short man glared at him dangerously. "Jaken." A sharp voice commanded, and he averted his gaze, Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind them.  
  
"Oh, hey Sesshoumaru." They chorused boredly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at them, but made no answer, he did not even nod to show that he had heard them. "Hey Sess, you going to the battle of the bands audition?" Jakotsu asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Awesome." Jakotsu said with a nod of his own as he and Bankotsu took their seats.  
  
Class went by incredibly slow for the two, but when the final bell rang they sped to their lockers to see Renkotsu and Suikotsu already waiting, and Souten shortly joined them. "C'mon guys, we gotta go get our stuff, we play first." Jakotsu said grabbing a folder stuffed with music. "I think they provide the drum set though Renkotsu, so no worries, you broke your bass drum anyway didn't you?" He asked hurriedly. Renkotsu nodded and they all walked out to his car.  
  
Souten looked a bit disgruntled, but no one noticed in their rush. The car slowly revved up after many shouts between Jakotsu and Renkotsu. "Yo Bankotsu, open the glove compartment and get my sticks out." Renkotsu demanded as they pulled into the place where the auditions were being held.  
  
Bankotsu did as he was asked without a second thought, throwing them out the car window into Renkotsu's hands before jumping out of his seat and running after everyone. Souten sighed and followed along as they got in, and signed their names on a list then walked into the auditorium-like room they'd be playing in.

--------------------

A reviewed be nice


	2. Chapter 2: Time is Running Out

A/N: Thanks to the great reviewers! We love you all!

Disclaimer: We no own any characters menioned, nor do we own Muses song 'Time Is Running Out' that we use here

---------------------

Everyone was nervous as they prepared to go on. The man on stage was taking forever describing their ban before finally calling them up. "...And here they are! The Shichinin-tai!" The crowd gave a cry as they walked up under the bright lights and took their places.  
  
They got ready and Jakotsu started the song. "I think I'm drowning, asphyxiating. I wanna break the spell that you've created. You're something beautiful, a contradiction. I wanna play the game. I want the friction. You will be the death of me. Yeah, you will be the death of me. Bury it...I won't let you bury it. I won't let you smother it. I won't let you murder it. Our time is running out and our time is running out. You can't push it underground, we can't stop it screaming out. I wanted freedom but I'm restricted. I tried to give you up but I'm addicted. Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation. You'll never dream of breaking this fixation. You will squeeze the life out of me. Bury it...I won't let you bury it. I won't let you smother it. I won't let you murder it. Our time is running out and our time is running out. You can't push it underground. We can't stop it screaming out. How did it come to this? You will suck the life out of me. Bury it...I won't let you bury it. I won't let you smother it. I won't let you murder it. Our time is running out, and our time is running out. You can't push it underground, we can't stop it screaming out. How did it come to this?"  
  
The crowd screamed as they finished, and everyone smiled, except Renkotsu who simply smirked.  
  
They stepped off the stage and were greeted by a smiling Souten. "That was great! You're definitely going to The Battle!" She told them confidently.  
  
"Let's hope so." Bankotsu agreed giving her thumbs up as they smiled at her. Jakotsu shrugged. The next band came up, and they all watched the performance sternly.  
  
It finished and the judges discussed the three finalists that would be chosen. The members of the Shichinin-tai, plus Souten, were all rigid as they waited for the announcement. The first two bands were announced. But they paused before announcing the last finalists. "The Shichinin-tai."  
  
Souten let out a whoop of joy, hugging Renkotsu awkwardly around the middle in her joy. "Woo-hoo! You guys did it!" she cried, laughing happily.  
  
"We did it!" Jakotsu cheered hugging Bankotsu.  
  
Bankotsu grinned, but he couldn't hold down the bursts of laughter that filled him. "Alright!" He yelled, shoving a fist into the air.  
  
"This calls for a celebration." Jakotsu told Renkotsu. "You up for cooking dinner tonight?"  
  
Renkotsu moved away from the gleeful Souten. "I suppose...." He said with a shrug. They drove back to Renkotsu's house and Renkotsu hit the kitchen immediately.  
  
Souten was still letting out whoops of joy and hugging everyone happily as Bankotsu and Jakotsu hopped about the room, as gleeful as she. Then the phone rang; Jakotsu rushed to answer it. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hey, is um...Renkotsu there?" A female voice asked impatiently.  
  
Jakotsu smirked as he picked up the female voice. "Oh Renkotsu!" He called in a happy singsong voice. "There's someone on the phone for you!"  
  
Renkotsu came out and snatched the phone away. "Yo."  
  
The girl on the other line smiled. "Hello Renkotsu."  
  
"Hey." He replied in a would-be-casual voice.  
  
"Uhm, what's that noise?" She asked, hearing another whoop from Souten and a hearty laugh from Bankotsu.  
  
"Um...we're kinda..." he started. "Jakotsu get away from the phone!" He snapped suddenly, pushing said black-haired boy away from the phone. "Celebrating..." he finished, having subdued Jakotsu.  
  
"Oh, celebrating what?" She asked happily, though she was a bit puzzled by the shout.  
  
"We got into battle of the bands," he told her slamming the kitchen door in Jakotsu's face, for some privacy.  
  
"Oh awesome!" She congratulated him, smiling happily as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Yeah, uhm, hang on a second." He said setting the phone down and sticking his head out the door. "Would you guys shut up?!"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at him. "What's the matter, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu asked him as Jakotsu smirked widely.  
  
"I'm on the phone, shut up!" He growled.  
  
Jakotsu waited until Renkotsu slammed the door back behind him again before turning toward the others with the evil smirk. "It's his girlfriend." He said, grinning wider at the words.  
  
Renkotsu stuck his head back out the door and glared. "It's " He lied slamming the door again and picking the phone back up. "Sorry, the idiots were getting outta hand."  
  
Yuka laughed on the other line. Behind Renkotsu, Jakotsu poked his head through the door. "I didn't know you had family." He commented innocently, trying to look interested in the new idea.  
  
"Jakotsu GO AWAY!" Renkotsu yelled.  
  
"But I thought you didn't-" Jakotsu protested before he was forcefully removed from the doorway.  
  
"Stupid idiot." Renkotsu fumed locking the door behind him.  
  
"Hmm?" Yuka asked, confused by everything. Especially the yelps and slamming doors resounding through her phone. "What's going on?"  
  
"The idiots won't shut up." He told her. "I can't have a moments peace with them around."  
  
Yuka smiled and laughed slightly. "I know how you feel."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yuka laughed. "Yeah, my parents are always bugging me about stuff. I'm hiding in the closet right now." She proclaimed with another laugh.  
  
"They still don't like me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not really sure, I just don't want them to find me right now is all...."  
  
"They probably still hate me anyway." He said casually. "Not like I care."  
  
Yuka smiled. "I don't care either, and I don't think they hate you."  
  
"No I left a really good impression with the smoking and black clothes and the fact that I'm 18 and your 15 and I'm about to go to college." He remarked sarcastically.  
  
Yuka laughed again.  
  
"Oh and I'm in a band- and I'm usually really greasy, really the kinda guy you take home to your mother," he added.  
  
"Or father." She pointed out with another giggle.  
  
"Definitely not father."  
  
"They'll be fine." She promised him, still laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah right, especially after I swear they saw me walking with Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu with a cigarette hanging out of my mouth, half-drunk. They LOVE me."  
  
"It doesn't matter if they do."  
  
"And I'm pretty sure they think I'm a pothead."  
  
Yuka tried to hide her laughter. "They might." She conceded as she brought her parents to mind.  
  
"Might? Right."  
  
"Well, I'm not certain." She said with a sigh. "They won't say anything cuz they don't wanna fight with me, so I have no idea what they think."  
  
"Then you should ASK them what they think! That's what got me kicked outta my house." He said shrugging.  
  
Yuka laughed. "Yeah, but if they kick me out too, I have nowhere to go."  
  
"You can stay here," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, yeah," she said thoughtfully. "Plus I don't wanna argue with them either, it's a waste of time, and it's annoying."  
  
"I understand that," he agreed, glaring toward the door.  
  
Yuka laughed again. "Sounds like it." She joked.  
  
"You try hanging around people like Jakotsu."  
  
"He can't be all that bad."  
  
"He's a female-hating overly-feminine male."  
  
"But he must have his good points...."  
  
"He can sing."  
  
"So? Boys can sing."  
  
"That's his good point."  
  
"Oh. Eheh," Yuka felt embarrassed at her mistake.  
  
"He wears more makeup than you."  
  
Yuka was silent for a few moments, not sure how to answer. "...That's strange."  
  
"Yeah, strange isn't the word."  
  
"Eheheh, maybe not," she agreed.  
  
"God, they make ME cook," he grumbled staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You're a good cook though!"  
  
"I'm cooking for five people today. I know I'm a good cook." He added arrogantly.  
  
"If your head gets much bigger, it'll pop," she warned him.  
  
"...Yeah, right."  
  
"I'll bet you're looking in the mirror right now to make sure." She laughed.  
  
"No, I'm cooking my Cajun Chicken, wanna come over and meet the family?" He asked dryly.  
  
Yuka peeked out of the closet carefully and looked around. "Yeah, sure." She whispered into the receiver.  
  
"Eh...okay, just, come in through the back way, straight into the kitchen," he added in a mumble.  
  
Yuka smiled. "Ok, see ya soon." She said before hanging up and darting away from the closet as swiftly as possible.  
  
Renkotsu hung up and walked out of the room to put the phone back on the charger. Everyone looked up as he came in. "So, what's up?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's up?" Bankotsu repeated, pointing to the phone.  
  
"What do you mean? I was on the phone big deal."  
  
"Well, what did she say? You were gone a pretty long time."  
  
"We were just talking."  
  
"Ok." Bankotsu said with a shrug.  
  
"I still didn't know you had a cousin." Jakotsu added.  
  
"Yeah, why so long on a cousin?" Souten asked. "You haven't seen her in a while?"  
  
"Yeah that's it." Renkotsu said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Oh, where does she live? Over in the next town?" Souten questioned him again.  
  
"I dunno, leave me alone."  
  
Souten was silent; feeling a bit hurt; though she was used to Renkotsu's attitude. "Fine," she huffed.  
  
"This proves it!" Jakotsu exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Proves what?" They all asked, and Renkotsu glared daggers at him.  
  
"That he wasn't talking to his cousin! Cause he's being too snappy and glaring at me like that!" Jakotsu deduced.  
  
Everyone turned toward him and Renkotsu glared at them all angrily, daring any of them to speak. No one spoke and he turned and walked back into the kitchen, where Yuka was waiting with a 'your late' look.  
  
Renkotsu made a face, even as she smiled. "Is everyone in there?" She asked, going toward the door.  
  
"Yeah, but they're being asses, stay in here."  
  
Yuka nodded, stopping dead halfway to the door. "I'm almost done with my cooking shift, its gotta simmer for ten minutes." He said sitting down. Yuka sat down next to him silently nodding again. "You're quiet."  
  
"Just thinking..." Yuka said with a shrug. "You'd rather I be loud and attract their attention?"  
  
"No its just you're usually really loud."  
  
Yuka smiled. "I thought you didn't like it when I'm loud."  
  
"Exactly, it's a nice change."  
  
"That's mean." She pouted.  
  
"I know I am."  
  
Yuka sagged her shoulders and pretended to be hurt. Renkotsu yawned and shrugged it off. "Is it almost done?" Yuka finally asked.  
  
"Hmm, we have 5 minutes to make out then call them in here and pretend that we didn't if that's what you mean."  
  
Yuka laughed at him. "You're weird."  
  
"No you're a mouse," he countered yawning again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Small, squeaky, annoying, and you mate rather quickly."  
  
Yuka blinked at the last part of the statement. "How rude." She commented, making a face.  
  
He shrugged. "You asked."  
  
"You didn't have to add in that last part."  
  
"Its called brutal honesty deary, get used to it." He snorted with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"I'm pretty used to it around you." She retorted.  
  
"Really now?" He asked blandly. "And I'm pretty used to anyone you associate yourself with hating me so we're even, no?" He retorted crossing his arms. "'Cause you're a twit like that."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" He called out the door. "Snot."  
  
"Pyromaniac."  
  
"And proud."  
  
"About time, Renkotsu!" Jakotsu cried, walking in and spotting the girl right away.  
  
Yuka smiled at him after sticking her tongue out at Renkotsu. "Hello." She greeted him happily.  
  
"Is this girl your 'cousin' Renkotsu?" Jakotsu asked evilly, making quotations in the air as he said 'cousin'.  
  
Yuka looked quizzical, cocking her head to one side. Renkotsu simply glared at Jakotsu who was getting happier about it by the minute. "No." Renkotsu growled.  
  
"Oh, then who is she?" He asked, taking a seat next to Yuka, who appeared completely confused.  
  
"Just...a friend."  
  
Yuka looked from one to the other, still a bit confused. Jakotsu made a face at Renkotsu's answer as the others walked in.  
  
"This is Renkotsu's 'friend' Yuka." Jakotsu told them smirking.  
  
Bankotsu and the others regarded her with smiles. "Hi." She said, a touch embarrassed. "Um...Jakotsu, how do you know my name?" She asked him flatly.  
  
"School," was his reply.  
  
"Uh-huh...." She said with a nod, though she wasn't entirely convinced.  
  
They all ate before Jakotsu got the 'light-bulb over his head' look. "Hey! Stop lying Renkotsu you don't have any friends!" He exclaimed victoriously.  
  
Everyone looked over at Jakotsu. Souten hid a giggle in the palm of her hand as she looked between Yuka, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu. Renkotsu sighed, glaring. "Will you shut up?" He asked tightly.  
  
"No I'm just trying to prove that she's your girlfriend."  
  
"Well you're doing a hell of a job."  
  
"Exactly, so is she your girlfriend Renkotsu? ...Strange, I really didn't think you swung that way...."  
  
Renkotsu looked about to murder him. "You're the only one like that, freak."  
  
Jakotsu glared. "Just answer the question!" He snapped impatiently.  
  
"Tch." Renkotsu growled. "Yes, and will you shut up about it?!"  
  
Jakotsu fell out of his chair in shock. "You...you're...I mean...you're kidding!" He stuttered. "I mean...you...and...a...girl?!"  
  
Yuka and Renkotsu looked at him angrily. "Yes." Renkotsu snapped.  
  
Jakotsu sighed. "I never thought."  
  
"Well, now you know." Renkotsu informed him.  
  
"You don't have to be such a jerk about it." Jakotsu pouted dejectedly.  
  
"You didn't have to keep asking about it."  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"You're curiosity is quite annoying."  
  
"How come I've never seen you two together?" Jakotsu asked suddenly. "I mean...are you that...unpublic?"  
  
"I have made a point of avoiding you, if you must know." Renkotsu said bluntly.  
  
"Are your get-togethers so X-rated you cant go out in public or it could get outta hand or something?" Jakotsu asked with a perverse grin.  
  
"No." Yuka and Renkotsu both said sharply.  
  
"So y'all are a boring couple?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"'Cause I'm curious to know what you do behind closed doors Renkotsu."  
  
"That hardly makes me feel comfortable."  
  
"So? I'd love to know!"  
  
"I don't feel like discussing it with you."  
  
"Does that mean you two haven't DONE anything?!"  
  
Yuka turned toward him again and glared along with Renkotsu. "Will you just give it a rest?"  
  
"Um, Jakotsu, I think we need to be getting home, c'mon Souten." Bankotsu said quickly, and they all left.  
  
Yuka sighed as she watched them go, Jakotsu kept trying to hang back to try and talk some more, but Bankotsu thankfully pulled him away.  
  
"Told you they were idiots."  
  
"The others seemed fine. Jakotsu was a bit...pushy though."  
  
"He's just insistent, I think it's his way of making sure you're not a slut or something stupid, he hates females. Thinks their all evil or something."  
  
Yuka giggled. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or angry."  
  
"Something about his mother, be flattered cause you hurt when you're angry."  
  
"Oh, she must have been horrible." Yuka mused. "What do you mean I hurt when I'm angry?" She demanded suddenly.  
  
"I was sore all over for weeks." He replied with a reminiscent, somewhat perverted smile.  
  
"That's sick." She said, edging away from him.  
  
"Its true!"  
  
"I didn't hit you that hard."  
  
"That's not what I was talking about."  
  
Yuka looked at him quizzically, trying to recall the memory he was speaking of.  
  
He with held a laugh. "...Hmm...now that I think about it...pleasurable, actually." He added smirking.  
  
Yuka gave him a shocked look. "I really have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I know," he admitted shrugging. "You really didn't fuck me that hard." He added.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?!" She demanded.  
  
"Bah...kidding mouse-girl, chill out."  
  
Yuka sighed again. "That's not nice."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You had me worried for a minute cuz I couldn't remember any of that."  
  
"Hah. I know I know. But while we're on the topic...we could go and do it righ-" he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't you even dare!"  
  
"Now."  
  
Yuka crossed her arms and watched him carefully from her seat. "Just a question Yuka, don't get so huffy!"  
  
"I'm not!" She said, straightening up.  
  
"So do you wanna?"  
  
Yuka rolled her eyes. "You're persistent."  
  
"No you just make me desperately horny," he told her sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you for sharing...."  
  
"It's a yes or no question just answer."  
  
"Well what do you want me to answer?!" She demanded before she knew what she had said.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I'll state this in simplest terms for your little mouse brain- do you want to spend the night?"  
  
Yuka looked at the phone and thought about her parents before smiling. "Yeah."  
  
"Score- I mean, um, okay that's cool." He said in a would-be-casual voice.  
  
Yuka rolled her eyes. "I said stay the night, not sleep with you."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Yuka looked at him sidelong and rolled her eyes again. "What's that face for?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Yuka sighed again.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." He told her yawning.  
  
"Ok." She said, following him out and looking for a place to sleep.  
  
He plopped down on his bed, yawned again and 'fell asleep'.  
  
Yuka looked around and curled up in a chair, closing her eyes and trying to doze off. Renkotsu opened an eye. "That does not look comfortable."  
  
"It's not."  
  
He slid over to the edge of his bed. "Sleep on the bed, I won't bother you."  
  
Yuka looked up and made a face before walking over and plopping down next to him, making sure to keep her space. "...I don't bite." He told her laughing.  
  
"I doubt you do." She agreed with a small, hidden smile.  
  
"Jakotsu'd have a field day if he saw this."  
  
"He would." Yuka laughed at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, now I'm bored and not tired."  
  
"Hmm, that's a problem."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Cuz you won't go to sleep then."  
  
"Again, so?"  
  
"And you need your sleep." Yuka said simply, running out of reasons.  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Because sleep is good for you." Yuka said in exasperation, rolling over to face him.  
  
"So? I don't need it all the time."  
  
Yuka sighed, closing her eyes. "Fine."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Yuka sighed, trying to fall asleep. Renkotsu mimicked her obnoxiously. "Why are you doing that?"  
  
"To be annoying."  
  
"Ah, I see." She commented, opening her eyes again.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Yuka rolled her eyes at him. "You're going to keep me up all night."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"No I wont."  
  
"Fine, you won't." Yuka gave in with a sigh.  
  
"Yes I will." He countered smirking.  
  
Yuka made a face. "Fine, fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to keep me up, that's what." Yuka looked around for the nearest clock to check what time it was.  
  
"It's barely 11:00." He muttered closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh..." Yuka said, having thought it was later than that.  
  
"Goodnig-" he started, but fell asleep before he could finish the thought. Yuka smiled at him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

----------------------------

Cutie? Hehehee...


	3. Chapter 3: Okay I believe you, but my To...

Thanks reviewers, thank you thank you thank you...

Please do not promote stories in your reviews to us, because we dont use this account to revew anything. Promotion can be used in our personal accounts [SpeakThaMind or OtakuSailorV] we greatly appreciate that, thanks  
  
Disclaimer, no own nothing, k thnx, no own any songs or anything, k thnx

---------------------------------

Chapter 3: Okay I Believe you, but my Tommy Gun Don't

--------------------------------

Jakotsu groaned, yawning then looking at his bedside clock, it read 1:00 PM. "Oh, yeah, its Saturday." He reminded himself groggily.  
  
"Hey, you're awake finally." Bankotsu joked from the doorway. "I was starting to think you'd died."  
  
He pushed the blankets off himself and stood up, the looked down. "Caught me in my boxers, eh, Bankotsu?"  
  
Bankotsu shrugged before walking back out. "I sleep in them too."  
  
"Haha, and I've seen you in them many a times." Jakotsu laughed.  
  
Bankotsu rolled his eyes at his friend. "Are you going to get dressed and eat or what?"  
  
"Aww...yeah sure, why not." He said shrugging and pulling on his pants, but in hopping around the room he fell flat on his face. "Ow...."  
  
Bankotsu shook his head, trying not to laugh. "I'll see you downstairs."  
  
Jakotsu reemerged fully dressed and nursing a sore nose. "Ow..." he whined again. "Do we have practice today?"  
  
Bankotsu nodded. "But not until later."  
  
"Ok, but I thought we had it at 1:30 every Saturday, something come up? Someone have a date or something or another?"  
  
Bankotsu shrugged. "I was waiting on you so I pushed it to 2:00 instead."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I could always change it back again." He said with another shrug.  
  
"No thanks, talked to Hiten today or is it his day to patrol the Laimei for signs of Naraku?" Jakotsu asked cryptically, referring to Hiten's district of the town the Laimei district.  
  
Bankotsu thought for a moment, counting off the days. "It is his day, I'll have to call him later...thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Yeah, I dunno why everyone made this town so complicated, we have Bankotsu's district, Hiten's district, Kouga's district, Sess's 'domain' and the Inuyasha group's section." Jakotsu pondered. "I think it's pointless."  
  
Bankotsu shrugged again. "It's the only way we know, we can hardly change it...." He said, looking out the window thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah...I mean, they had to give them all funny names too, the Laimei district, the Ushitora district...the Western Domain, dunno why he says domain, Musashi's Domain...the Youroukozu's area...." He reeled off. "What's with the Japanese names I wonder."  
  
Bankotsu shook his head thoughtfully. "No idea, it just sounded good I guess...."  
  
Jakotsu shrugged. "I guess...."  
  
Bankotsu looked about the room, searching for something to talk about. "Hey, call Renkotsu and Suikotsu, see if they're up for the Arcade after practice."  
  
Bankotsu nodded and grabbed up the phone, dialing Suikotsu first. "Hullo?" Suikotsu's groggy voice came on the other end.  
  
"Hey, it's Bankotsu. What's up?"  
  
"Surprisingly, I just woke up." He said with a yawn. "And I got your message that we pushed practice back, thank for the warning." He added.  
  
"No problem." Bankotsu said lightly. "Hey, are you up for the Arcade afterward?"  
  
"Um...sure," he agreed yawning. "Though I doubt anyone can beat your highscores." He added with a light laugh. "God I'm tired." He groaned as an afterthought. "Jakotsu awake yet?"  
  
"Yeah, he just woke up." Bankotsu said, glancing sideways at his friend. "You not get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Went to sleep at one, I was up on the phone all night I guess."  
  
Bankotsu made a face. "With who?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Uhm..." he started.  
  
Bankotsu smiled. "Never mind, well, we'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya in half an hour man." He said hanging up.  
  
Bankotsu laughed slightly before pressing in Renkotsu's number. "Hello?" A light female voice answered.  
  
Bankotsu smirked widely and looked at Jakotsu with a strange twinkle in his eye. "Hey, is Renkotsu there?" He asked, covering the amusement in his voice.  
  
"He's...still sleeping."  
  
"Ah, I see." Bankotsu said. "Well, could you tell him that the guys wanna know if he's up for the Arcade after practice at 2:00?"  
  
"Can do."  
  
"Ok, see ya." He said before hanging up with a smirk.  
  
"What's up?" Jakotsu asked him.  
  
"Guess who was on the line when I called?" Bankotsu said, trying not to laugh as he spoke.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Bankotsu smiled. "It was his girlfriend."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"He's still 'asleep'."  
  
Jakotsu tried to hide his laughter, and failed. "I wonder...."  
  
"You think...?" Bankotsu asked, bursting into laughter at the thought.  
  
"What if...?"  
  
"Well if she was there...."  
  
"Do you think they...?"  
  
"I do wonder if they did." Bankotsu said with a nod, though he was smiling.  
  
"If they did...."  
  
"Then we have something to knock Renkotsu around for."  
  
"...What did Suikotsu say?"  
  
"He was up all night talking on the phone...."  
  
"With?"  
  
"He wouldn't say, he seemed kinda nervous about it."  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"That's what I thought too, but I didn't want to press him. It's not as fun with him as it is with Renkotsu." Bankotsu joked.  
  
"Yeah, Suikotsu's nice." Jakotsu agreed. "C'mon, we should get going."  
  
Bankotsu glanced at the clock and nodded, getting up swiftly and grabbing his stuff. Jakotsu slung his guitar over his shoulder and they started walking, meeting Suikotsu at the corner like they normally did, and walking to Renkotsu's place.  
  
As they neared, Bankotsu and Jakotsu exchanged looks of delight. Suikotsu looked clueless, so they let him in on what had occurred earlier, and he looked very enlightened, if not a bit disturbed. Jakotsu let out a stifled laugh as Bankotsu knocked on the door loudly.  
  
Yuka opened it, Jakotsu was really about to laugh, because she was just wearing one of Renkotsu's baggy shirts. "Oh, it's 2:00 already...."  
  
"Yep." Bankotsu said with a friendly smile, pretending not to notice her attire.  
  
"Uhm...I'll go get Renkotsu." She muttered with the tiny blush.  
  
Bankotsu nodded, waiting patiently as she left the door slightly ajar. Renkotsu came to the door and Jakotsu immediately averted his eyes, still smirking. "Get dressed Renkotsu, we don't need to see your boxers."  
  
Renkotsu glared. "What's going on?"  
  
"Practice dipshit."  
  
Renkotsu growled before slamming the door shut. "He's getting dressed...." Suikotsu rolled his eyes slightly with a shake of his head.  
  
"I hope the girl is too." Jakotsu muttered blinking a few times.  
  
Bankotsu laughed at his behavior. "She probably is, don't worry."  
  
They door reopened and they all walked in. "I think my days been made." Jakotsu muttered. "Both of you only wearing certain articles of clothing answering the door. Just what I wanted to see." He remarked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Yuka blushed immediately, Renkotsu narrowing his eyes dangerously at Jakotsu. "Shut up." He growled as he slammed the door behind them.  
  
"He was just kidding Renkotsu." Bankotsu defended.  
  
"I hardly find anything he says is a joke." Renkotsu retorted.  
  
"He's a lot more sensitive than you!" Bankotsu argued. "You can't just be so mean to him."  
  
Renkotsu shrugged. "I act how I want, and why in the hell does it matter to you?"  
  
"Because Jakotsu is my friend." Bankotsu said flatly.  
  
Renkotsu snorted as he set up his drums. "Whatever."  
  
Bankotsu rolled his eyes as he tuned his guitar. Everyone got ready quickly, with Yuka watching curiously on the sidelines.  
  
The tension was a bit thicker than usual between Jakotsu and Renkotsu. Though they had never really gotten along well. "What do you wanna practice today?" Jakotsu asked them lamely.  
  
Renkotsu didn't answer, and Suikotsu just shrugged, both of them looking at Bankotsu for a suggestion. Bankotsu whispered something in Jakotsu's ear and he smiled a little. Renkotsu narrowed his eyes, wondering if the something that had been said was about him or Yuka.  
  
"That song will do." Jakotsu told him.  
  
"Guernica." Jakotsu told them, rolling his eyes. "Ever since I was young your word is the word that always won. Worry and wake the ones you love. A phone call I'd rather not receive. Please use my body while I sleep. My lungs are fresh and yours to keep, Kept clean and they will let you breathe. Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry? I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind. Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these, so I sat alone and waited out the night. The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed. So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around. I'm not writing my good-byes. I submit no excuse. If this is what I have to do I owe you every day I wake. If I could I would shrink myself and sink through your skin to your blood cells and remove whatever makes you hurt but I am too weak to be your cure. Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry? I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind. Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these, so I sat alone and waited out the night. The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed. So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around. I'm not writing my good-byes. I'm not letting you check out. You will beat this starting now and you will always be around. I'm there to monitor your breathing I will watch you while you're sleeping. I will keep you safe and sound. Does anybody remember back when you were very young? Did you ever think that you would be this blessed?"  
  
Yuka smiled at the music, though she didn't understand fully the meaning behind the words. Jakotsu stopped and thought for a second. "Coulda been better." He mumbled.  
  
"It's not one of our best." Bankotsu mumbled back with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, I don't even remember who wrote it...."  
  
Bankotsu shrugged again. "Doesn't really matter...."  
  
"I say we take a break- I'm tired."  
  
Bankotsu nodded. "That's fine, we have all day to practice."  
  
"Yeah I guess...." Jakotsu yawned, curling up on the couch.  
  
Renkotsu sat down next to Yuka, looking a bit peeved. "So Suikotsu, you never did tell us who you were up all night on the phone with." Jakotsu asked, his eyes drooping.  
  
Suikotsu became a bit uneasy, shifting his weight and looking around the room. "It wasn't anything."  
  
"We're your friends, you can tell us." Bankotsu insisted from his spot on the floor.  
  
"It was just Kikyou." He said with a shrug, acting as if it were no big deal to him.  
  
"Now everyone here has a girlfriend...." Jakotsu mumbled sleepily. "Go you."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Suikotsu defended. "We're just friends."  
  
"And I'm fucking Yuka." Jakotsu remarked sarcastically. "Just don't go psycho on her."  
  
Renkotsu looked about to kill at the comment, beside him, Yuka blushed furiously. "I won't." Suikotsu said sternly.  
  
"Bah...why doesn't Bankotsu have a girlfriend? All the filth at school think he's cute." Jakotsu remarked sourly.  
  
Bankotsu shrugged. "Because none of them interest me. Too noisy and stupid." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"You sounded upset though." Bankotsu pointed out with a smile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you asked why I didn't have one. You sounded kind of upset, but maybe I was mistaken."  
  
"No reason." He mumbled.  
  
Bankotsu shrugged it off. "Fine."  
  
"Uhm...what now?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"We rest until everyone feels good enough to play again."  
  
"Okay." Jakotsu muttered. "Oh, its so hard to have someone to love...and keepin quiet is hard...cause you cant keep a secret if it never was a secret to start...at least pretend you didn't wanna get caught." He sang under his breath.  
  
Bankotsu looked over at him, but didn't say anything for a few moments. "Well, everybody ready?" He asked, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Sure." They chorused.  
  
"Okay." Bankotsu said, picking up his instrument and strapping it around his shoulders again.  
  
Jakotsu seemed a bit distanced from everyone. "Okay I believe you, but my Tommy Gun don't." He told them.  
  
"That's fine." They agreed, only Bankotsu noticing Jakotsu's behavior.  
  
"I am heaven sent. Don't you dare forget. I am all you've ever wanted. What all the other boys all promised. Sorry I told. I just needed you to know. I think in decimals and dollars. I am the cause to all your problems. Shelter from cold. We're never alone. Coordinate brain and mouth. Then ask me what it's like to have myself so figured out. I wish I knew. I hope this song starts a craze. The kind of song that ignites the airwaves. The kind of song that makes people glad to be where they are with who ever they're there with. This is war. Every line is about who I don't wanna write about anymore. I hope you come down with something they can't diagnose, don't have the cure for. Holding on to your grudge. Oh, it's so hard to have someone to love. And keeping quiet is hard. Cause you can't keep a secret if it never was a secret to start. At least pretend you didn't want to get caught. We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, now throwing the fight. I just wanna believe...in us. Oh, were so c-c-c- controversial. We are entirely smooth. We admit to the truth. We are the best at what we do. And these are the words you wish you wrote down. This is the way you wish your voice sounds. Handsome and smart. Oh, my tongue's the only muscle in my body that works harder than my heart. And it's all from watching TV. And from speeding up my breathing. Wouldn't stop if I could. Oh, it hurts to be this good. You're holding on to your grudge. Oh, it hurts to always have to be honest with the one that you love. Oh, so let it go. We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, now throwing the fight. I just wanna believe.... We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, now throwing the fight. I just wanna believe...in us. This is the craze only we can bestow. This is the price you pay for loss of control. This is the break in the battle. This is the closest of calls. This is the reason you're alone. This is the reason you fall. We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, now throwing the fight. I just wanna believe.... We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, now throwing the fight. I just wanna believe...in us." He sang, only half-heartedly doing the parts he had to scream. [He had to scream 'This is the reason you're alone. This is the reason you fall.']  
  
Yuka made a face as she noticed Jakotsu's lack-luster performance. 'I wonder what's wrong....' She thought, a bit concerned despite his earlier comments.  
  
Jakotsu wandered away to get some water for his throat and Bankotsu furrowed his brows in thought. "I'll be right back...." He mumbled, following Jakotsu. Jakotsu was sitting on the counter sipping a glass of water. Bankotsu came in and looked him over briefly. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"There's something wrong, I can tell. You've been acting weird since we got in the door."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
Bankotsu sighed. "Yes you have. You seem down about something."  
  
"It's stupid."  
  
"No, tell me. I'm listening."  
  
"I guess...its just that everyone has someone now. As weird as it sounds, I guess I just feel a little left out."  
  
Bankotsu smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't." He commanded his friend. "I don't care if they do, and you shouldn't either." He said, trying to find words with real meaning.  
  
Jakotsu sighed a little. "Really." Bankotsu said, feeling a bit awkward now that he couldn't find anything to say. Jakotsu just shrugged and slipped off the counter to his feet. Bankotsu made a face, feeling a bit useless.  
  
"Your right Bankotsu." Jakotsu finally spoke. Bankotsu smiled at him. "I mean, I'll find someone eventually, but for now I'll just keep myself with hopeless infatuations." He told him, still sounding a little distant.  
  
"They're not hopeless, come on, loosen up." Bankotsu said, starting to get back into his old charm again.  
  
"Of course they're hopeless Bankotsu, Inuyasha..." he started, getting a shadow of his old smile back.  
  
Bankotsu seemed a bit miffed at the comment, but he smiled despite it. "Hahaha, but it's still fun, ne?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Really Jakotsu, it's nothing to worry about, you'll find someone, and it's not hopeless."  
  
"Until then, Inuyasha it is!" Jakotsu exclaimed, bouncing on his heels.  
  
Bankotsu laughed, trying not to let Jakotsu see that he didn't like the Inuyasha comments. "Go for it." He urged his friend with a smile. "Ready to rock again?"  
  
"Sure as hell."  
  
"Alright!" Bankotsu exclaimed happily before opening the door and walking out, Jakotsu right behind him. Jakotsu blinked as everyone's eyes were on him.  
  
"What?" He asked them all, Bankotsu looking quite curious as well.  
  
"We thought you maybe had an emotional breakdown or something." They chorused.  
  
Jakotsu made a face. "Why would I do something stupid like that?"  
  
"Cause you're usually very enthusiastic about your screaming parts." Suikotsu noted. "You looked like you were going to cry." Renkotsu added.  
  
"I was NOT about to cry!" Jakotsu huffed at him. "I'm just tired still is all."  
  
"Yeah, just one more song." Bankotsu added. "Then y'all can continue your futile attempts to beat all my highscores." He added.  
  
"And we will beat one someday." Suikotsu proclaimed with a wink.  
  
"The only one even close to beating me is Renkotsu." Bankotsu sneered. "He won't beat me. Let's get back to practicing."  
  
Renkotsu snorted as he sat down at his drums. "If I'm close, that means I will eventually." He said as he prepared for the next song.  
  
"Get used to second best Renkotsu." Bankotsu sneered looking back at him with a careless smile.  
  
"You are the one who should get used to it, as I will soon be victorious."  
  
"Failure By Design." Jakotsu said, breaking up the makings of an argument. "Now." He added. "Watch you, on the one's and two's. Through a window in a well lit room. Become a recluse. And I blame myself cause I make things hard and your just trying to help. And when I wake up, you're the first to call. This is one more late night basement song. And I'm so sore, my voice has gone to hell, and this is one more sleepless night, Because we don't believe in filler baby. If I could I'd sit this out. (This is over when I say it's over.) This is a lesson in procrastination. I kill myself because I'm so frustrated. And every single second that I put it off means another lonely night I got to race the clock. (I ignore it and it ignores me too.) What say we go and crash your car? And every time I leave you go and lock the door. So I walk myself picking at a chip on my shoulder, I'm another day late and one year older. It's failure by design. And we just want sleep, but this night is hell. I'm sick and sunk and I blame myself because I make things hard and you're just trying to help. I got no gas; I'm winding out my gears. This is one more day on the verge of tears. And now my head hurts and my health is a joke. And now I got to stop cause the headphones broke. And we don't believe in filler. Baby, if I could I'd sit this out. (This is over, when I say it's over.) This is a lesson in procrastination. I kill myself because I'm so frustrated. And every single second that I put it off, means another lonely night I gotta race the clock. (I ignore it and it ignores me too) What say we go and crash your car? And every time I leave you go and lock the door. And I walk myself picking at a chip on my shoulder. I'm another day late and one year older; it's failure by design. I'm out of everything. No one sleeps until we get this shit out on the shelves. It's late, I'm faltering. But this time I got nothing to say besides...DO DO DO, DO DO DO...." [Parenthesis is Bank's singing]  
  
Yuka smiled as the song ended, happy that Jakotsu, though she didn't like him all that well yet, was at least back to his old self.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Yuka was stunned as she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled after the pack of boys that herded out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Jakotsu, being the theatric weirdo he was stopped and fell to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk. "I feel faint Bankotsu, carry me!"  
  
Bankotsu and the others halted, staring at him. "What are you-?" Bankotsu asked but sighed and picked him up anyway, running as fast as he could toward Renkotsu's car.  
  
They piled in as Bankotsu [unceremoniously] tossed Jakotsu in the back seat. Jakotsu whined as he hit the seat, but didn't protest at all. Bankotsu begrudgingly got in the back, seeing as Renkotsu made Yuka sit up front.  
  
Suikotsu smiled as he saw Bankotsu make a face at having to sit in the back. "Not liking taking second place already?" He joked.  
  
"Why am I second place to a _girl_?" He pouted to Renkotsu.  
  
Renkotsu smirked. "Because she's my girl."  
  
"But we're your _friends_."  
  
"So?" He asked with a short laugh as he backed out.  
  
"Friends come before girls."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Its like an unspoken rule."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well too bad then, you know I don't listen to the rules."  
  
"That's why you don't live with your mother anymore."  
  
"Exactly." He said as he pulled up in front of the Arcade.  
  
"Or maybe it was the fact she hated you." Bankotsu said as they got out of the car.  
  
"I don't care which it was." Renkotsu said with a shrug.  
  
"Of course you don't." They chorused as they walked in the Arcade.  
  
"Which one first?"  
  
"I dunno, I'll beat you all anyway." Bankotsu told them shrugging.

-----------------------------------

Review

Now

DO IT


End file.
